


don't leave me high and dry

by softtofustew



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, and the aftermath of a confession, basically just some soft stuff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: the aftermath of a night of confessions, which transitions into a morning of brian wrapped around jae. (sentimental, i know.)





	don't leave me high and dry

**Author's Note:**

> title: boy without a car by the vamps // i was watching the kiss the radio video a few more thousand times again, and i caught the softest of "iloveyou;nadosaranghae" in the beginning,, my heart is full again.

as the sunlight filters through the drawn curtains, casting long shadows into the dorm room, jae's eyes struggle open groggily as he groans, muscles aching against the mattress of the bed.

sighing, the boy is about to flip himself around when his senses awaken: an arm is thrown around his waist carelessly, wrapping all around his torso, another hand at his hair. the sheets are tangled at the legs, another leg intertwined around his own.

jae flushes redder than he ever has in his 25 years of living.

as if someone had taken a snapshot, the fragments of yesterday rush back to jae's head all at once, the memories still sharp and clear as crystal in his mind. from the second he'd crashed back into the dorm with his other bandmates - all exhausted and beat from the recording day - to the second he'd fallen asleep.

 _thump, thump_ , goes his heart.

 _thump, thump_ , goes the other's heart, pressed against jae's back.

jae remembers the absolute lethargy sinking into him yesterday evening, and almost groaning at the thought of having to upload the latest video on his channel. he'd excused himself from dinner, before stumbling back into the dorm room, laptop immediately turned on. after a moment or two of rewatching the video, he’d cocooned his head in the sleeves of his oversized sweater and fallen asleep, completely out cold.

he doesn’t remember how long he’d slept, but the next moment he’d opened his eyes, the first thing - or person - he saw was brian, in the flesh, hair damp from a shower, faded tee thrown over him as he sat beside jae, the side of his face pressing against the study table to meet jae’s eye level. a steaming hot ramen had sat on his study table, topped with chopped meat and a fried egg. the video was already up on youtube.

“y’know, bribri,” jae had mumbled in between slurps of the 1am dinner. “you’d make a good boyfriend.”

brian’s eyes had lit up, an eyebrow arched. “are you implying that you want me to be your good boyfriend?”

 _thump, thump_. “i mean, just, generally speaking-”

“-i get you.”

 _thump, thump._ within a few more seconds in the silence, jae had finished his meal, pushing the bowl away. outside, crickets were chittering, engrossed away in their gossip. jae could’ve almost heard the condescending remarks outside. _man up already, jaehyung._ _it’s been 3 years. can’t you show better love than that?_

but before he could open his mouth, brian had flickered his gaze over jae, scanning his face, focused on his eyes. steady. sure. “speaking of which, i’ve never been a relationship with a guy, though.”

 _thumpthumpthump_. “oh.” heat rushes in wave after wave after wave, turning jae a sickening red. “never kissed one either?”

“nope.”

“oh.”

flushed pink, brian daringly glanced down at jae’s lips (soft, a bit moist from the broth earlier.) and bites his own lip. “how’s it?”

“what?”

“what’s it like, like, kissing a dude?” _is_ _this another one of brian’s late night personal questions?_ jae blushes a little more, the tips of his ears a cherry tomato as he recalls brian’s question, in his exact words, ‘what does dick taste like, hyung?’ when he’d been intoxicated, beyond drunk a couple months ago, out of pure curiosity and the fact that he’d blabbered his way through ‘first time’ on their stroll back from the bar.

but he’s sober.

“uh, nice, i guess?” jae shrugs. “haven’t kissed anyone in years, to be frank.”

“oh.”

“i mean, there hasn't really anyone on my mind, except maybe y-”

brian had pressed his lips against jae’s.

even now tucked in the sheets, jae remembers how the white noise had filled in head, consuming every thought and every word and everything jae had ever known as he’d kissed brian back, tilting his chair closer to the younger boy. this first kiss had been light, tentative, but after a breath, had conformed into a more insistent one, both hungry for the other; everything jae has dreamt of for at least more than two years comes alive, alive, alive.

they’d started off soft, just jae skimming brian’s back under the thin fabric of the tee, brian’s fingers loose on jae’s small hips; when they’d fallen backwards onto the bed, they’d tugged the other’s shirt off, wanting more and more but nothing else all at once, all the while kissing each other senseless.

as brian had pressed open-mouthed kisses along jae’s collarbone, jae had sighed, his mind spinning from the sensation, his fingers tugging tightly onto tufts of the boy’s raven black hair. the words had slipped, just like that, a hushed and rushed “i love you”.

brian’s lips had moved to jae’s ears, hot breath almost kissing jae insatiable. breathless. “nado saranghae.”

just like that day two years ago, jae’s heart almost broke out of its cage in a flurry. “i love you,” he’d whispered more firmly, sterner, with more emotion. more heart.

“i love you too.”

the crack in his voice had only made jae chuckle out of nerves, as he’d slowly flipped them over so he could lay down, cheek against chest, legs a mess as they dangled over the edge of the bed. _thump, thump_. jae could hear it, too. _thump, thump_.

someone stirs behind jae.

gradually, jae shifts his body so his face is a mere few inches away from brian’s, allows himself to admire the boy beside him; eyelashes flutter open as the sunshine glazes off of the boy’s cheekbones. the light dances along the chapped lips, and jae refrains himself from kissing brian awake. (he pecks him on the cheek instead.)

a groan stumbles from brian’s (godsent) lips as his eyes open, only to stare right into jae. “morning.” jae feels a shiver down his spine at brian’s voice, deep and husky and raspy and dreary from sleep, and maybe dies a bit more as brian wraps his arm tighter around jae’s torso, before nuzzling his nose against jae’s shirtless chest. breathe in, breathe out.

“m-morning,” jae stutters out as brian’s tongue begins tracing circles around jae’s pectoral, so torturously that jae has to pry away from brian’s embrace, setting aside a good space between them. he watches the other pout, sticking his lower lip out. “what was that for?” brian whines, before inching closer.

jae presses a palm flat against brian’s chest. “stop, no. i think we need to talk.”

“what’s there to talk about.” the questions comes out more of a statement as brian wraps his fingers around the wrist against his chest. brian lifts the palm to his lips and kisses the centre of it, once slowly, then twice a bit more. bliss, utter bliss.

jae grumbles. damn kang younghyun and his ability to drive jae loose. “don’t leave me high and dry, brother-”

“-brother?” brian murmurs as he kisses jae’s palm again. “didn’t i say i love you last night?”

“what, you’d rather i call you _babe-_ ”

“-preferably not-”

“-my point is,” jae cuts him off, before pecking brian’s lips again, because the palm kisses are driving jae crazily off topic. morning breath aside, brian knows how to kiss good, so good that jae slips the tongue for a second or two before pulling away, “what are we now?”

“hm,” brian places his lips against jae’s, and when he speaks, they brush against each other. (alternatively, they can’t stop kissing each other. correction: they _don’t_ want to stop.) “maybe you’re my first boyfriend?”

“maybe?” jae giggles, leaning closer again into brian’s touch, just because he finds himself at ease in brian’s arms, comfort in brian’s touches and home in brian’s love. just because.

“maybe,” brian answers, smiling against jae’s lips. “maybe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! yell at me for all you care about this huhu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
